Home
by XspriteyX
Summary: When the EMP went off Church knew he was finished but loosing his memories wasn't part of the deal, neither was feeling like he was being torn apart, there was just one thing left in his empty mind. Home.


**A:N: Short One Shot, The songs Losing My Memories and Home inspired this AU take for the end of RVB season six, hope you enjoy :)**

This was the moment they had planned for, this is what Washington convinced him would be the best way to take down the Meta and save everyone's asses, this was where he would die and for real this time.

It wasn't exactly going to be a death of epic proportions where a star blew up and he'd saved the galaxy, then again he probably lost all dignity in cool deaths after getting team killed by Caboose more than once, so he abandoned those thoughts and studied the enemy ahead of him watching as the AI fragments formed around his helmet.

Church looked at Delta in particular and felt just that little bit bad that he was coming along for the ride as he'd actually turned out to be an OK guy from the whole crazy mess.

The AI were twittering and buzzing in anticipation that the 'Alpha' was back but to be honest he didn't give a shit because in five minutes from now none of it would matter.

Washington said "But when the EMP goes off-"

Was it just him or did Washington sound slightly guilty for talking him into this?

It was too late for apologies or a change in plans now so Church interrupted him saying "When it goes off, I'll be fine. It only affects computers, remember? And I am a motherfuckin' ghost.."

That said he rushed towards Meta waiting for the oncoming explosion.

Crashing into the other AI was not what he expected though, he thought that he would crushed under an onslaught of information about Project Freelancer, but that wasn't the case. As the AI crowded him there was brushes, or more accurately, whispers of the past.

There wasn't much time to sift through it as the hammer came down and everything exploded into white and the AI around him shattered first without so much as a sound.

He thought that perhaps it didn't hurt much.

It would be simple as one moment he would be here, the next he would be gone, as the first crackle of white lightening touched him he knew he was wrong. So wrong.

It hurt like nothing he'd ever felt before in his life.

Church fell to his knees screaming as cracks lit up white throughout his armor like his insides were breaking apart first. Unable to look at the damage in his arms anymore he clutched his head screwing his eyes shut hoping that the pain would stop.

For crying out loud he had sacrificed himself to save people surely that counted towards getting a painless end?!

It didn't seem that way as a cold burn crawled through his veins achingly slow.

Unable to hold himself upright any longer he fell on his side curling up in ball willing it all to go away, there was a sharp stab in his mind that started a memory playing in front of his eyes of the time Donut got crushed by the ship, _"Okay guys, I don't mean to be rude, but I've got a missing girlfriend, a guy who's pregnant, an idiot who thinks his pet just died, AND our worst enemy is hanging out unsupervised in our base right now. So I really, really, REALLY don't have time for this HORSESHIT RIGHT NOW!" _

A searing hot prod in his mind then an emptiness like something was missing, like when the guy on Red team went missing, except he couldn't remember.

There was Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut and...

His mind drew a blank and he gasped as another memory triggered,

_"Oh my God. Caboose, shut up. Andy, blow up. Doc, you're fired, get outta here. I'm gonna go shoot Tucker." _

More nothingness, it was a weird sensation,

_"There's a fine line between not listening and not caring. I like to think that I walk that line every day of my life."_

This next rip made him understand what was happening and he curled tighter knowing his memories were being torn away and that he didn't like it.

Gritting his teeth he yelled "NOOOO!"

_"What can I tell you, pal? Misery loves company." _

Who was the other soldier Grif and Simmons always complained about?

_"Hey, is my body on straight?" _

Who were the Red team?

_"Caboose! Get in that tank and give us cover fire!_"

It was all going, leaving him when he need it the most,

_"If that thing keeps talking bad about me, I'm gonna fuckin' smash it!"_

Who were Blue team?

_"You know what? I fuckin' hate you."_

Who was he?

He lay limply not moving as his body disintegrated into pixels no longer feeling the fire in his veins.

Was there even pain to begin with?

He didn't know, he didn't know anything anymore, two singular blue streams of data ran under his eyes as he slid them shut.

He had time enough to think _"I just want to go home."_ before the EMP finally ran it's course and he shattered completely.

* * *

Unseen to the normal eyes tiny blue and white data pixels drifted on the winds towards Valhalla.

Time didn't affect this small cluster of dust like particles that enjoyed playing on the light reflecting pretty colors over reflective surfaces, it's favorite shades were always the Blues but it also dabbled in the Reds, Pinks and Purples.

It didn't like the Grey or dark areas much preferring the proper colors.

The small pixels didn't know what it was traveling towards it just knew it had to go to it because whatever it was promised to be what it wanted.

The pixels fluttered warily at first because it didn't know what it wanted but it soon followed the coaxing pull because it was right, there was something missing that the pixels couldn't understand, so it trusted this guiding force at it's own speed always leading the way until the journey finally ended.

The pixels hovered uncertainly before descending into canyon, there was lots of water here and the pixels skimmed over them in glee making more pretty colors, little creatures darted away at the ripples disturbing their home and the pixels gave chase seeing how they made quick colors of their own.

The unheard voice was calling again but this time from a large shiny structure that pixels didn't hesitate to enter.

This place held the hum of familiar, colors had faded but that was OK because the pixels could bring them back, the deeper that the pixels traveled within the more content they felt.

Voice stopped singing when the pixels were hovering over something still.

The pixels circled it uncertainly, it wasn't natural for things not to move, the pixels had learned things that don't move fade to Grey quickly.

They did not like Grey things. Voice offered one word "Home."The pixels wanted to argue but found they could not because voice was right this is where they needed to be.

There was sounds all around but to the pixels there was only quiet as it settled on the still thing timidly at first then more firmly before it sank deep into the still thing.

"Home."

The word sounded far more distant but not wrong as the Pixels came together as one with rightness buzzing through them "Home."

* * *

Washington walked up to Caboose who was standing on the hilltop looking over the canyon.

He didn't need to ask what he was thinking about as it was on the minds of all the soldiers residing withing Valhalla, even after three weeks the Alpha that had led them to believe he was Church was still being missed like he had been a person, even Washington to some degree felt bad but the truth of the matter was the one they thought of as a friend had always been a man made Artificial Intelligence.

Slowly he could see progress of accepting that fact in the simulation soldiers, the Red leader being the first as he got over it minutes after the incident, his troops though were taking longer but with the last few days they showed signs of resuming business as normal which left the remaining Blues.

Tucker had surprisingly been tight lipped on the subject not giving away any signs on what he really felt on the matter but Caboose wore his heart on his sleeve and pined for the former leader of Blue team.

Washington couldn't understand how he missed the Alpha so much when he had always been treated badly by it but Caboose still persisted that they were best friends and that he would be back soon.

Tucker had shot him a warning look not to set Caboose's delusions straight and Washington had played along as requested as a sort of last favor for the Alpha who knew he wasn't making it out of the facility alive.

Caboose said "Agent Washingtub?"

Washington didn't even bother to correct him on the name and replied "Yes Caboose?"

Caboose looked towards the sea for a moment than asked "Do you think Church will come back soon? Because his birthday is coming up and I don't think I could throw a surprise party for him if he's not here."

Washington was saved having to answer as Tucker joined them with a casual "Hey guys what are we doing?"

Caboose answered "Planning Church's birthday party but if he's away much longer then he's going to miss it."

Tucker sighed "Right great job Caboose. HEY RED WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Washington glanced at Red base in time to see Grif heading towards them "I'M TRYING TO FIND A PLACE TO NAP! WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?"

Tucker said "Well you can't nap on our side because that would mean you're crossing our line, you'll be in enemy territory."

Grif was stood in front on them now not looking the least bit bothered "Eh what do I care? As long as it gives me a break from Sarge, in fact I'm prepared to go back to prison if I have to. Of course it's going be suckier since I won't have a prison bitch this time."

Simmons ran over to them shouting "Grif! What are you doing talking to the Blues!? Sarge said we're not supposed to be in contact with them unless we're interrogating them!"

Tucker said "Hey what do you know wish granted, so do you guys want the honeymoon cells or what?"

Grif ignored him saying "Simmons has it ever occurred to you that the Blues aren't really our enemies anymore?"

Simmons now beside him gasped "If Sarge here's that he'll freak out!"

Grif asked hopefully "Enough that he'll fire me and send me home? HEY SARGE I'M FRIENDS WITH THE BLUES NOW!"

Sarge exited the base yelling "WHAT!? EAT LEAD DIRTBAG!"

He fired his shotgun twice from his spot by the base, which of course didn't have any effect since he was out of range, he then grumbled to himself as he began running towards them.

Grif groaned "That didn't work, way to go Simmons you now have a prize for worst idea ever."

Simmons said "What!? How is this my fault you came up with that idea all on your own!"

Caboose sighed sadly "Church used to get mad at stuff all the time too."

Tucker said "Yeah by stuff you mean you and I can't really blame him considering you shit him with his own tank."

Caboose hung his head turning away from them "Maybe I should share my orange juice more and Church wouldn't go away for so long."

Sarge jumped up on the hilltop "AHA got you now traitor! Prepare to meet your maker!"

His shotgun clicked empty and he cursed "What in the name of strawberry yahoo is going on!?"

Grif said "Ooo right. I forget to tell you that I sold the last of your ammo for snacks."

Sarge clenched a fist "Why I outta-"

Washington said lowly "Can you save it for later? I don't think Caboose needs to hear anymore right now."

Unnoticed by the group a figure in light Blue armor hid behind the tree a few feet from them, the person debated with themselves before accidentally stepping on a twig, the Reds and Blues were looking at him in an instant.

So he said "Um hey I know this sounds crazy but I feel like I know you guys but I don't really know who I am at the moment so I don't suppose you-WOAH!"

He wasn't expecting to swept up in a tight hug by the Blue soldier who said happily "Church you came back! I knew you would! Did you bring me back a gift from your adventures?"

Church swayed on his feet as he was put back on the ground he shook his head saying "Sorry I didn't uh?... What's your name?...Wait... Caboose?"

Caboose said "That's right! That is my name! Also that is OK because it is your birthday coming up soon not mine so it would be silly you giving me a present I'd have to give back."

Church held his head "I don't feel so good..."

Tucker slowly stepped forward next "Holy shit! Church!?"

Church tilted his head "You aren't going to plow into me as well are you?"

Despite the situation Tucker couldn't help saying "Bow chika bow wow."

Something flashed in Church's eyes as he asked tentatively "Tucker?..."

Grif commented "So he's back from the dead again, what else is new?"

Simmons said "You could at least show a little sensitivity here."

Grif looked at him "Why? That requires energy I could be using towards sleeping besides he's the 'enemy' remember?"

Sarge nodded "Well said Private..." but trailed off at the strangeness of the occurrence of who he was saying that phrase too.

He wasn't the only one who found it odd as Grif replied "Uh thank you Sir?..."

Church wobbled forward "You guys, you're Red team, you're Grif, Simmons and Sarge... I know you guys...I know all of this... I think I do. So why can't I?..."

Washington collected himself striding forward "Alpha how are you here? You shouldn't even exist after the EMP went off."

Church saw him and backed up "No! You stay away from me! Grey! I don't like Grey! GO AWAY!"

Tucker said "I think you should come back later you're upsetting him man."

Washington stared incredulously at the aqua soldier "I'm upsetting him!? Why are none of you concerned or worried that something that shouldn't exist anymore has come back!"

Tucker shrugged "It's not the first time it's happened."

Washington rounded on Church "Why are you here!?"

Church closed his eyes as Blue flashed in front of him "I don't know, I don't like Grey, I like colors and I like it here. I was called back, I wanted back...I just wanted..." His eyes opened and he looked Washington in the eyes like he could see into his soul "I wanted home."

Washington didn't say anything else, instead he backed up a but letting them reunite in peace.

Tucker wrapped an arm around his shoulders "Well buddy for better or worse you're back."

Caboose clapped his hands "Yes! It will be just as before! We can hang out, drive the tank, oh Church can we fix Sheilah? I miss talking to her she is very nice."

Sarge rubbed his hands "Men there's another Blue in the ranks again, one that keeps coming back for more, so using Grif as bait we'll work on a laser that destroys everything in it's path."

Simmons said "Excellent plan Sir."

Grif groaned "Oh great here we go again."

The talking continued on wrapping around like a blanket Church, he was still having a hard time collecting his thoughts together, but that didn't seem to matter as the voices flowed around making him feel happy.

He didn't need to think twice or worry anymore because he knew he was home.

~End~


End file.
